fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Adventures of WWE Guy
The Adventures of WWE Guy is a DCXD Teen show.It follows the adventures of people that look like famous cartoons and progammes.The series is currently in its 4th season and will end at a total of 7 seasons and 140 episodes Each season will have 20 episodes (except for season 2 wich had 21 and season 4 wich will have 19) Good Characters "WWE Guy":The series Titalur Character.He contsatnly gets hurt . His catchphrase is "Obi-1's dead! Obi-1's dead" (Main Character in season 1-7) Obi-1-Kenobi:A man who is famous for dying twice in every episode. (Main Character in season 1-7) Chewbaca: A Wild Woki who eats everyone's head.He is mostly the reasons that WWE Guy always gets hurt (Reccuring in season 1,2, Main character inseason 3-7) Slim Guy:A ass who looks like Mr.Fantastic. (Main character in season 1-7) Flying Thing:WWE Guy's Transport and Advisor. (Main character in season 1-3,7. reccuring in 4-6) The Wasp : A superhero that got his powers after being stung by an atomic wasp (Recurring in 1,3,4 and Main in 2,5-7) Carter:He is a Parody of Cartman from South Park.(Recurring in 1,Main in 2-7) Bad Guys No-Head Ted : Twin of Fred. Thanks to a machine blasting him he has no head Lots of heads Fred : Twin of Ted. Thanks to a machine blasting him he has 8 heads Con-ass : A villian that fight with dogeballs shaped like butts Opening Credits Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Starring Zack Mitchell Fondon Starring Zack Mitchell Fondon Starring Zack Mitchell Fondon William Centraldisc William Centraldisc William Centraldisc with Spencer Anabel Spencer Anebel Spencer Anabel and Steven Rysly with Steven Rysly Steven Rysly and Andre Georges with Andre Georges and Mac Wy Special guest star of Mac Wy as Chewbaca and Carter and Lily Andersim as Scary Mary Season 4 Starring Zack Mitchell Fondon William Centraldisc Spencer Anebel with Steven Rysly and Mac Wy Special guest of Sarah Cortex as Leah Guy and Helena DIng as the Wifes Episodes: Season 1 1.SLiME PilOt:WWE Guy is trapped in the Sewer along with Obi-1-Kenobi.Obi-1'ns Lightsaber frees them 2.WWE Flys : Slim Guy and WWE Guy go to the guy convention to battle Flying Thing but end getting attacked by Chewbaca. 3.Scary Mary:A girl called Scary Mary marries Chewbaca and have se* 4.Curse of Pain:WWE Guy finds necklace that provides bad luck. He constantly falls of a building . gets kicked into space and falls in pig manure 5.The Wrong Place with The Wrong Convention:WWE Guy & Slim Guy go to the Gays Convention instead of the Guys Convention. 6.Baldness and Lasers:WWE Guy gets his head half shaved and gets angry at flying thing for doing so and tries to get revenge. 7.Death by P***** & Sh*****. WWE Guy goes to the Hospital because of Poos & Pees in his pants. 8.WWE Guy and The Wasp,Pt 1. WWE Guy and his cousin the wasp (a superhero who got powers from an atomic eagle wasp) battle No-Head Ted and Lots Head Fred. 9.WWE Guy & The Wasp,Pt 2. Lots of Heads Fred explodes & now No Head Ted has to battle WWE Guy. 10.WWE Guy & The Wasp,Pt 3. Flying Thing comes in and wacks Ted in the kiwis leaving him unconcious.And WWE Guy kicks him into space and Ted doesn't return. 11.Carter the Fatty. Carter(parody of Cartman from South Park) joins the Gang. 12.The Wasps Stings Again! The wasp returns and battles Ted and Fred. 13.Rise of Chewbaca Jr.! Chewbaca's son causes mayhem. 14.Spider-WWE Guy!,Part 1 When the gang get super powers they use it for nonsense stuff. 15.Assman. Carter is called Assman,& he is P****d. 16.Spider-WWE Guy!,Part 2 The gang use there superpiowers but accidently get trapped in this huge house and contstanly get hurt and go on adventures all of the place 17.Blobin Around. Carter's Cousin is P****d when people say he has an ass like jelly. 18.WWE Guy and the Curse of Lo-Shiaba Part 1 WWE Guy meets a gay lad called Lo-Shiaba who falls in love with the gang 19.WWE Pie? WWE Guy eats WWE PIES. 20.WWE Guy on an Adventure(1 Hour-Season Finale) When a new bad guy Con-ass takes over Freak City (WWE's town) The gang goe on an adventure from space to anywhere in the world Season 2 1(21) . WWE Guy and the Curse of Lo-Shiaba When Lo-Shiaba returns the gang have to get him to leave town 2(22) . The Children of WWE Guy WWE Guy realises he had two long lost childern. Luke and Tony Luke is 8. Tony is 11. 3(23)The Wasp Vs. The Fly The Wasp meets a badgie The Fly and battles him 4(24) Captain W Pants WWE Guy spends a whole day without trousrs 5(25) Bloody F**king Sh*ter WWE Guy keeps sh*ting on people 6(26) Obi-1-Kobooby Obi 1 is framed for drawing a picture of Scary Mary's Boobs 7(27)WWE Pie,Slim Pie And Flying Ping WWE Guy,Slim Guy and Flying Thing are chalenged to eat 52 pie 8(28)Parter Carter Vs. Picker - Plass Con-Ass Carter tries to wrestle Con-ass 9(29) Anthony (Tony) and Lucas (Luke) The whole town has to be called by there first full name Even Tony and Luke. So everyone calls WWE Guy. We Will E'''at poo Guy 10 (30) Heaven for Seven (Or Eleven) hours When Obi-1 Dies (As usaul) the gang travel with him to Heaven. They end up getting kicked out after accidnely blowing up the "heaven Palace 11(31) Black and White The gang meet these best friends black and White. Black has white skin. And white has dark-tanned African skin. 12(32) Hallo-weiny WWE Guy is called a weiny by everyone in town because he wont pull a Halloween Prank 13(33) Ghost and Post After a very old postman (112 to be egsact) dies and haunts all Trick-O-Treaters and the gang 14 (34) Haunted Cottage WWE Guy and the gang go in a haunted cottage whiles and old lady tell them a halloween story 15 (35) Trick or meet Eldrick Pete A mysterious boy pays the gang a visit 16 (36) A boy call called Wayne William Eric WWE Guys's mother comes to town for Halloween reavels WWE Guys full name is Wayne William Eric Guy and tells the gang a halloween story about WWE Guy when he was a kid 17 (37) Half Term School WWE Guy goes to Half Term collage punishment for pushing his collage teacher into a lake 18-21 (38-41) Half Term School Part 2-5 (Season Finale) In half term collage he gets detention and tries to escape Season 3 Note ; As of this season WWE Guy is in HD!!!! And also as of this season the bad words are uncensored 1 (42) WWE Guy's Karate WWE Guy learns karate & quickly becomes a black belt. 2 (43) Obi - 1 finds a million Obi-1 finds a million trillion dollars 3 (44) Chewbaca Works out After Chewabacas wife (Scary Mary) Tells him to lose some weight he works out 4 (45) Slim Guys Swimming Slim Guy enters a swimming contest 5 (46) The Contest The gang enter a contest for a million-trillion dollars! 6 (47) Stupidest Family Reunion ever WWE Guys family visit him for a family reunion 7 (48)The Ultimate Prank!(TV Movie) The Guys try to pull of the ultimate prank,destroy the Earth's Magnetic Core. 8(49) Fiery Show! WWE Guy enters the show called "Get Right or Die." 9(50)Great Bait! Trying to catch Giant Blue(A Huge Shark),WWE Guy uses Obi-1 Kanobi. 10 (51) Marriage Sparrage (TV Special of 1 hour) WWE Guy, Obi-1 and Slim Guy are tired of seeing The Wasp with his girlfriend and Chewbaca with Scary Mary. So flying Thing suggest they three get married to a girl. But chaos amerges when three weddings are put together 11 (52) TV Wars WWE Guy and Slim Guy fight over witch show is better and call the other ones show shit 12 (53) The Big H WWE Guy and the gang make a movie and are Hollywood Stars 13 (54) Christma Wars Tony and Luke get real transformers for christmas and wreck the place about 14 (55) A Rude New Year Its new years eve and the gang make new years reselutions.....to be the rudest of the rude 15 (56) Off to Paris After WWE Guy wins a reward being injured 999999999 times around the world he goes to Paris to recive his 1000000000th one. 16 (57) Off to Paris Part 2 WWE guy tries but can seem to get 1 more injurie 17 (58) Off to Paris Part 3 In order to get a injurie the gang go to the sewrs but the injuries get to far when a crocodile comes 18 (59) Happy Birthday in four months! WWE Celebrates his son (Lukes) birthday even thow its in 4 months 19 (60) St. Paddys Day Its St. Patricks Day in town! 20 (61) St. Paddys Day Part 2 Due to going to a time machine WWE Guy accidently brings St. Patrick to present time '''Season 4 1 (62) The W Movie After 3 seasons of mayhem the guys decide to do a super movie! 2 (63) And It Doesn't get Worser than that The gets get shipwrecked on Shit Island 3(64) Truth or Shit! WWE Guy,Flying Thing,Obi 1,Chewbacca,& Carter play a New board game called Truth or Shit.If they choose truth,they go closer to Mt Truth,if they choose shit,they have to eat shit.WWE Guy wins. 4(65) Truth or Get it in the Game WWE Guy and the gang play Truth or Shit so much that they are gone into the game for real . And they have to survive will they choose Truth or Shit 5(66) Halloween Crap : Its Halloween and WWE Guy gives kids poo instead of Candy 6 (67) Christmas Fun : The gang get nothing for christmas and go on raiding presents 7 (68) New Years Party : The gang get drunk at partys Trivia ﻿All main characters except for The Wasp are 24-26 throughout the series The wasp is 16-18. Family Brothers Ken Blaine "KB" Guy : WWE Guys older brother who does kick boxing. 26-28 years old Ren Bradley "RB" Guy : WWE Guys Rugby playing younger brother. 22-24 years old Brandon Bent "BB" Guy : WWE Guys Baseball Playing younger brother. 20-22 years old Parents Nora "Netherball" Guy : WWE Guys mom Dak "Dogeball" Guy ; WWE Guy dad Grandparents Theresa "Tennis" Guyson : WWE Guys grandma on there mothers side Vincent "Volleyball" Guyson : WWE Guys gramdpa on there mothers side Finnbar and Denise Guy : WWE Guy grandparents on there dads side. Only memebers of the guy/guyson family to not play a sport Cousins Ben and Brennan "Basketball Twins" Girl :WWE Guys twin cousins. 24-26 years old Aunties and Uncles Artemis and Fiona "Americian Football" Girl : Ben and Brennans mom and dad Wife ''' Leah Beth "Loonyball" Guy : WWE Guys Wife Plays Loonyball a game made up by her '''Children Antonio "Tony" Guy : WWE Guys 1st son Lucas "Luke" Guy : WWE Guys 2nd son / Last child ﻿Note : WWE Guys mothers name was Guyson before geting married. WWE Guys dad was an only child Category:Fan Fiction Category:TV Shows